<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圭/赫云】yese(xy) by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927493">【圭/赫云】yese(xy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>重看一次sjr4的同居<br/>决定继续写没写完的这篇<br/>结果收尾不知道怎么收 又差点放弃了 XD</p><p>话说圭云在我这<br/>原本是边缘cp呀(单指写文)<br/>多边缘呢<br/>就是囚禁那篇 每个人都有单篇<br/>就圭云想不出来 😂<br/>结果因为一集return<br/>瞬间占据版面了 🙊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圭/赫云】yese(xy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"圭～<br/>
你下午叫我甚么啊？"</p><p>"yese……"</p><p>"那我现在性感吗～"</p><p>"性感……哥超性感的……"</p><p>暗哑的嗓音<br/>
里头是压藏不住的欲望</p><p>。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>拍摄结束的房间里<br/>
曺圭贤被压倒在床上<br/>
金钟云正跨坐在他身上<br/>
全身上下 只剩一件宽松的上衣<br/>
领口时不时从肩膀上滑落<br/>
露出诱人的肩线和锁骨<br/>
两隻小手不断在自己的胸上来回抚摸<br/>
看得曺圭贤眼热不已<br/>
被逗弄得兴奋的小红豆<br/>
隔着衣服 都能清晰看得见形状</p><p>更要命的是<br/>
金钟云舒服时<br/>
还不时舔着唇扭起胯<br/>
腿间半硬的东西 就蹭着他的小腹<br/>
软嫩的屁股<br/>
更是坏心的有一下没一下轻碰自己的裤裆<br/>
想要伸手抓住使坏的小屁股<br/>
却马上就被金钟云给制止</p><p>"不行唷 圭～～<br/>
现在是yese的表演时间唷"</p><p>俯下身子<br/>
帮曺圭贤把上衣脱掉<br/>
然后在剩下一点袖子时 巧妙的打个结<br/>
曺圭贤的双手便被束缚住<br/>
高举着在头顶上<br/>
送给乖巧的弟弟一个安抚的深吻<br/>
然后直起身体<br/>
一边扭动身躯一边脱掉上衣</p><p>故意挺胸做了个wave 顺势将上衣脱掉<br/>
单薄却不乏肌肉线条的身躯<br/>
顺着刚刚的动作<br/>
一节节传导到腰.胯.臀<br/>
然后屁股一边画着圈 一边慢慢向下坐<br/>
压向曺圭贤已经高高支起的帐篷<br/>
再诱惑的蹭呀蹭<br/>
惹得曺圭贤不断低喘着气深呼吸<br/>
才能压抑住自己<br/>
想要直接把这性感妖精吞吃入腹的欲望</p><p>低头在曺圭贤的胸膛上留下一排排齿印<br/>
然后又爱怜的轻舔着<br/>
舌头一路来到喉结再到嘴唇<br/>
湿热的吻在嘴边挑逗<br/>
偶尔探进口腔里<br/>
但每当曺圭贤想要揪住这甜软的小舌时<br/>
却又灵活的逃掉<br/>
继续到别处点火</p><p>"嗯哼…哥……别玩了……"</p><p>"圭不喜欢吗？"</p><p>曺圭贤努力忍着体内汹涌的欲望<br/>
他知道 要是真敢说不喜欢<br/>
以后就绝对没有这种福利了</p><p>"喜欢……"</p><p>"可是圭圭的表情看起来不是呀～"</p><p>"……哥～～"</p><p>曺圭贤哀怨又有些求饶撒娇的表情<br/>
愉悦了金钟云<br/>
捧住他的脸送上热吻<br/>
直到空气掠夺完毕才分开<br/>
唾液在两人嘴间不断拉长</p><p>看着曺圭贤渴望追逐的唇舌<br/>
以及越来越红的眼睛<br/>
金钟云将胸口送向他的面前</p><p>"圭圭吻得舒服的话<br/>
等会哥有奖励唷～"</p><p>同时拿出准备好的润滑剂<br/>
撅着屁股 自己开始扩张</p><p>淫靡的水声和暧昧的呻吟声<br/>
慢慢充斥着房间<br/>
曺圭贤越吻越兴奋<br/>
无从发泄的欲望 全都转嫁到口中的蓓蕾上<br/>
把它吻得又红又肿<br/>
不断厮磨啃咬 又吸又拉<br/>
爽的金钟云不时颤抖着</p><p>"啊～～圭圭好棒～～～<br/>
另一边…另一边也要～～"</p><p>把另一颗小红豆也送向曺圭贤嘴里<br/>
同时加快手上的扩张</p><p>粉嫩的穴口处<br/>
金钟云的手指头不断地进进出出<br/>
直到穴肉越发柔软<br/>
甬道越撑越大<br/>
手指已经不能满足自己之后<br/>
金钟云重新跪起在曺圭贤身上<br/>
拉下他的裤子<br/>
看着露在外头冒着青筋的性器<br/>
舔了下唇<br/>
然后掰着自己的屁股 慢慢往下坐</p><p>"啊哈……"</p><p>龟头才刚刚进入<br/>
就让两人都爽得吸了口气<br/>
随着金钟云的下坐<br/>
炙热的硬挺<br/>
不断破开褶皱 向里送去</p><p>但仅仅是这样还不能够满足<br/>
金钟云摇晃着屁股<br/>
让里头的穴肉变得更加柔软<br/>
然后将肉棒吃得更深 绞得更紧<br/>
直到整根完全没入 只剩囊袋卡在穴口<br/>
才停下动作 发出舒服的呻吟</p><p>紧致的甬道 还有晃动带来的刺激<br/>
爽的曺圭贤想要立马放肆的抽插<br/>
但没有哥哥的允许<br/>
只能咬牙忍着<br/>
看着金钟云在自己身上不停妖媚舞动<br/>
享受哥哥带来既折磨 却又极度欢愉的礼物</p><p>"圭圭舒服吗～"</p><p>"舒服…"</p><p>"想动吗～"</p><p>"想……"</p><p>"我们圭圭真乖呢～<br/>
吻了下曹圭贤通红的眼角<br/>
解开他手上的束缚<br/>
"可以开始动了唷～～"</p><p>得到特赦的曺圭贤<br/>
立马用力向上顶胯<br/>
力度之大 差点让金钟云直接软倒在他身上<br/>
配合着弟弟的抽插<br/>
金钟云不停的变换角度<br/>
引导着身下的硬挺找到敏感点</p><p>一声声脸红心跳的呻吟声<br/>
毫不吝啬的从嘴边传出<br/>
尤其是敏感点被撞击时<br/>
那高亢宛转的媚叫<br/>
更是让曺圭贤完全失去理智<br/>
凶狠的上顶<br/>
让金钟云彻底失了力气<br/>
除了能勉强保持坐姿<br/>
剩下的都交给曺圭贤<br/>
随着他的顶撞 身体摇摇晃晃的摆荡<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>房间里火辣的一幕<br/>
全都落入另一人的眼里<br/>
眼神紧盯着萤幕<br/>
粗喘着气 套弄着裤裆里的高耸<br/>
看着心爱哥哥性感的挑逗<br/>
放浪的呻吟<br/>
无不刺激着李赫宰的神经</p><p>尤其是扩张时<br/>
后撅的屁股<br/>
刚好正对着镜头<br/>
他能清楚看到粉嫩的小穴<br/>
因为金钟云的动作 渐渐湿润起来<br/>
润滑液的水光 晶莹的反射在镜头上<br/>
越来越多的液体<br/>
随着金钟云的手指带出<br/>
还有一些 滴落在床单上<br/>
白嫩的屁股 随着手上的动作不断前后摆动<br/>
拜现代科技之赐<br/>
他甚至连里头嫣紅的媚肉 都看得一清二楚</p><p>原想等他们结束 自己再过去的<br/>
这是一直以来<br/>
他跟曺圭贤之间心照不宣的默契<br/>
但今天的金钟云实在太妖娆.太魅惑<br/>
他真的忍不住了……</p><p>沉迷在欢爱的两人没有注意到房门被打开<br/>
来人一件一件脱掉身上的衣服<br/>
然后朝金钟云的后背贴了上去<br/>
突如其来的体温 让金钟云吓了一跳<br/>
但却并不讶异<br/>
还转头过去主动讨吻<br/>
胯被曺圭贤紧抓着不停上顶<br/>
上身被李赫宰抱在怀中 热烈拥吻<br/>
金钟云迷离的享受着两个弟弟汹涌的爱意</p><p>激情的一吻过后<br/>
李赫宰埋在金钟云的肩头郁闷的抱怨</p><p>"哥…你偏心……<br/>
为什么对圭贤这么好 我都没有…"</p><p>想到刚刚从萤幕上看到的画面<br/>
魅惑的像隻妖精的金钟云<br/>
就忍不住心里发酸</p><p>"傻瓜…你觉得…我灯开这么亮……干嘛……<br/>
不就是…就是要让你看清楚吗～～"</p><p>曹圭贤自从李赫宰进门后<br/>
不愿哥哥注意力被分走<br/>
冲撞得更是卖力<br/>
金钟云只能断断续续的 安慰着肩上的小醋桶</p><p>！？</p><p>"你以为我没发现<br/>
制作组离开……<br/>
你偷偷……偷偷留下台摄影机吗……"</p><p>"呃……"</p><p>李赫宰的眼神心虚的飘了下<br/>
正好对上听到有摄影机 正怒瞪他的曺圭贤<br/>
李赫宰也不甘示弱的瞪了回去<br/>
曹圭贤更是直接加大幅度地顶胯<br/>
表达自己的主权</p><p>"啊哈～～啊～～～嗯…………"</p><p>靠在李赫宰的怀中 享受曹圭贤撞击的金钟云<br/>
察觉到两个弟弟之间不太友好的氛围<br/>
无奈却又狡黠的笑了下<br/>
然后拉起曺圭贤<br/>
一手搂着一个</p><p>"你们俩都是哥的宝贝呀！"</p><p>轻抚着两人的脸庞<br/>
低哑诱惑的说</p><p>"我最爱的小Jerry和小豹子～<br/>
我们一起吧 嗯～？<br/>
三个人一起～ 你们说好不好呀～ 嗯？"</p><p>吻上一人的嘴唇<br/>
暧昧的磨蹭另一人的胸膛<br/>
金钟云知道他们不会拒绝的</p><p>是呀…<br/>
早就陷入名为金钟云的陷阱里<br/>
心甘情愿沉沦<br/>
只要能拥有哥<br/>
一起又如何呢～</p><p>三具身躯紧紧交缠在一起<br/>
继续将这旖旎放肆的夜晚 持续到深夜</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话 记得按讚留言唷</p><p>话说<br/>我真的好想看表面(镜头前)无辜<br/>被弟弟牵着走<br/>实则游刃有余<br/>游走于哥哥弟弟之间的云呀<br/>(而且哥哥弟弟们都知道 😂)<br/>但我写不出来啊～～啊～～～～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>